


In The Need Of Attention

by daddyzanchez



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Age Play, Consensual Sex, Daddy Kink, F/M, Masturbation, Plushophilia, Praise Kink, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, dd/lg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 15:37:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11466537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daddyzanchez/pseuds/daddyzanchez
Summary: 2D is writing lyrics and you are not happy about the lack of attention. You decide to do something naughty and then 2D decides to wear you out.





	In The Need Of Attention

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for an anon, who wanted Daddy!2D and told me to make it as dirty as I wanted.

You had been strutting around the room for what seemed like forever, growing more and more irritated at the fact that Stuart paid absolutely no attention to you. Was he losing interest in you? It shook you how sudden the thought had struck you. It made you worried but you pushed it away, thinking that you came off as obsessed. Not that it was a lie, you truly were obsessed with him; his black eyes, his mouth, his hands, his cock, the taste of his skin and his come. It was devastating when one part was more obsessed with the other, and here you were, walking around in his sweatshirt with too long sleeves and your lace panties, and he was still not batting an eye. Not even when you bent over to pick up things from the ground, not even when you laid down on your stomach on the bed with your bum towards him, not even when you let out a long and dramatic sigh, tiptoeing around the bed and occasionally glancing towards Stuart. He was working, you knew that, lying in bed with a pencil and a notepad. Besides him, the ashtray was overflowing with cigarette buds. 

“I have seen you, love,” Stuart said suddenly without looking at you. You felt giddy at the very sound of his voice that was directed at you. You walked up to him, kneeling onto the bed like a cat and waited for a reaction, pushing out your bottom lip when nothing happened.

“Then why aren’t you paying attention to me?” You asked in a tiny voice, trying to crawl underneath his notepad to get face to face with him but it was too difficult so instead you just pouted.

“Daddy’s working,” was the simple response and you felt a tingle at the bottom of your spine at the use of that word, it was as if he could read your mind, knowing that you were in that mood. You wanted to feel little and protected by him. He cleared his throat and still hadn’t looked at you, “Why don’t you find one of your teddies to keep you company? I’m busy.”

“Will you play with me later, Daddy?” You asked innocently, sitting on your knees on the bed with your legs spread.

“Maybe, go get your stuffies, they probably miss you,” Stuart replied and tapped the pencil against the notepad in an impatient manner. You nodded, getting up and walking to your collection of various stuffed animals. You picked out your favourite, a brown teddy bear with a red bowtie. He had blue glass-eyes and a black glass-button for a nose, looking absolutely adorable.

“I got my stuffy!” You exclaimed proudly, holding him up for Stuart to see, “Look, Daddy!”

“Good girl,” Stuart praised, eyes still fixated on the lyrics on the notepad, “Play with him while I finish this, okay?” Inside, you applauded his choice of words and sat down on your ass. You held the teddy bear up, looking at its smile, bouncing it a couple of times and grinning before looking at Stuart again, curling your toes. You felt so ignored and the mission of gaining his attention again was on.

You placed the teddy onto its back on the bed and got onto your knees, bouncing a couple of times on the bed. Stuart reached out for you and stilled your movements, making you shiver and want him even more, but still didn't pay attention to you as much as you would have liked.

“Daddy…” You whined.

“Not now, love,” he uttered.

You knew it wasn't nice to touch yourself without his permission but if you had him on your mind, it would be fine right? He knew what he did to you, and if you didn't accidentally touch-touch yourself? You looked down at the teddy bear, then at Stuart and then at the teddy bear again, biting your lower lip. Before you knew what you were doing, you had straddled its face and started rocking your hips in slow motions back and forth. The teddy’s nose was perfect, right below your clit and making you feel wonderful and out of breath.

Soon, Stuart finally looked your way and much to your surprise, he looked stern, “What are you doing?”

“Nothing!” You stuttered defensively, almost panicking, quickly throwing yourself down onto the bed, doing the best to imitate a child having a tantrum. You clutched the teddy bear to your chest.

“That was _not_ nothing.”

“I just feel strange, Daddy, something’s wrong,” you squirmed on the bed, closing your thighs together and pulling the sweater down over your pants. Stuart raised a brow at you.

“Are you okay? Not feeling well?” He put a hand on your forehead and you sighed at the touch, shaking your head.

You tried your best to look embarrassed, chewing at your pouting lip, “I feel strange but I don't feel ill. It just feels weird, Daddy…”

Stuart seemed to understand then, letting out a small _oh_ at the realisation. He let his hand travel down over your clothed body and to the waistband of your pants, “Where does it feel strange, huh baby? You gotta tell me if you want me to help you get better.”

“Down there,” you looked down towards his hand, watching it descend to cup you on the outside of your pants. You felt your stomach do a wonderful flip, causing you to giggle, “Daddy, what are you doing?” He squeezed, making you gasp.

“Why were you using Mr. Teddy? I don’t remember Daddy saying it was okay,” he showed you absolutely no mercy, fingers running over the wet spot on the lace fabric. He ran a finger through your lips on the outside of them and you realised every possibility of acting against his will was out of the window.

“A-ah, I- it made it feel not strange,” you babbled, clutching Mr. Teddy closer to your chest, “I didn’t think you would be mad. I promise!”

“Well, I don’t want my baby girl to feel strange, do I?” Stuart sighed and pulled away his hand, reaching for the stuffed toy. You accidentally slapped his hand away and he stilled, making you whimper as you knew what you had just done was a bit more than not good. Though instead of getting a rough treatment over his knee, he simply handed the teddy back, “I’ll pretend that didn’t happen. Maybe, I should just wear you out so I can work in peace. Show Daddy what you did with the bear.”

You looked at him with confusion, falling out of your role for a moment and pondering whether to question him or not but then he smirked, and you lost to him again. Your face softened and you bit your bottom lip, “Daddy… That’s embarrassing.”

“It’s not embarrassing to make yourself feel good, you know how Daddy loves seeing you do that. It did make you feel good, did it not?”

“Yes, it did…”

“Show Daddy what made you feel the best then, _please_.”

Stuart never begged, and you simply nodded, getting up on your knees and pulling down your panties. If he could use such a word, you could do whatever he asked of you. You settled down onto your teddy bear again and started rocking your hips back and forth, “Look Daddy, this was how I did it.”

“Looks perfect, kitten,” his voice had already become deeper, filled with arousal. You felt proud at how little time it took you to get him into that state. He was probably already hard, you thought, and as you let out your first whimpering moan, you knew there was no way he wasn’t. You heard a hitched breath and smirked to yourself as it left Stuart’s lungs, and God, he sounded breathless already.

You shifted slightly, trying to find the hard nose on the stuffed toy again and as you moved around, you felt how wet you were. The mere thought of the state of the teddy bear made you dig your fingers into the sheets and lean forward, “F-fuck.” It had to be soaked by now with the way you could feel yourself dripping at the aroused gazes you gained from Stuart. You pressed harder into the toy, crossing your ankles and moving your hips faster, and that hit the spot. Your spine tingled and your toes curled. 

“How about we take this off? Just so Daddy can really see what you are doing,” he interrupted you by tugging at the bottom of the sweater, “It’s too big for you anyway, hides all the nicest parts.” You nodded, not able to reply as another spike of pleasure shot up your spine. It nearly hurt as he stilled you to be able to pull the black piece of clothing over your head. His eyes immediately dropped to your chest, watching your breasts bounce as you started moving again. There was no way in hell you were starting out slow again, no you simply picked up where you left off, finding the fast and intense rhythm.

“That’s it, darling,” Stuart encouraged reaching to cup your breast, “You’re doing so beautifully.” Praises were definitely your thing and it only made you want more. You crushed your hips down into the stuffed toy, moving them frantically to chase your orgasm, throwing your head back as it finally hit you. It was intense, your whole body shuddered and Stuart praised you. You were too lost to the shocks of pleasure to be able to hear what he was saying but you glanced at him and saw him rub himself as he watched you.

As it faded away, you fell over, throwing yourself into the mattress and giggled at the satisfying feeling spreading out in your body. You hid your face, it was hot and probably flushed as your chest. Stuart placed his hand on your back and rubbed it slowly, “That was just perfect, darling. How was it? Did it feel good?”

You babbled, not able to create a coherent sentence, “It… I- fuck, Daddy, so good.” You flushed even more at the shame of having doubted his interest in you earlier. There was no way he was ever getting tired of you.

“Good, Daddy liked watching that very much,” he ran his hand down your body to rest it on your lower back.

You sneaked a peek at him, giggling again, “Was I good? Did I do good?”

“So good, baby girl, you did so well that Daddy can't help but wanting to fuck you. Will you let him?” He reached for his jeans, unbuttoning them and it obviously meant that he was going to have his way with you. Not that you minded. Two orgasms were not something you'd complain about, especially not when you were in your little-space.

“Yes! I want you to, Daddy. So much,” you pulled the teddy bear out from under you and rolled onto your back, clutching it close to your chest and looking up at Stuart, “Now?”

“Now,” he confirmed, breathing already ragged as the front of his jeans rubbed along his cock when he pulled them down. He closed his eyes briefly, and you took him in the meantime; he was hard underneath his boxers, you truly had done well.

“Can I touch you, Daddy?” You asked with childlike wide eyes, arm already outstretched. He nodded and you felt him up through his pants for a moment before pulling them down, “Wow, it's gotten all hard and it's leaking from the tip.”

“Only because of you, baby,” Stuart said as he took off his shirt. You continued feeling how hard he was for a while, and then Stuart made a growling sound, “Daddy needs his baby now.”

You crawled away to make room for him to find the best possible position. He chose to sit on the edge of the bed, feet planted on the floor, patting his lap, “Come sit on Daddy’s lap.” You obeyed happily, straddling him and didn't hesitate at once to kiss him hotly. His hands came up to cup your face and you opened your mouth for his tongue, which started licking and tasting yours. When you finally pulled away for breath, you held him close and thrust against him, making him grab your hips and still you.

“It won’t hurt, right?” You asked into his ear with the most innocent voice you could manage, knowing just how that tone could set him off.

“No, kitten, Daddy would never hurt you, you know that,” he reassured softly, pulling you back to look at you before leaning in for a soft kiss. You melted against his lips, linking your arms around his neck and shoulders. The phrase had sounded more like a promise, and you felt something inside of you flutter, all you wanted was to pull him close and hold him.

“Okay, I'm ready, Daddy,” you decided, bracing yourself and gripping at his shoulders tightly now as you felt the head of his prick teasingly run between your lips and over your still sensitive clit. You felt his hand push you down onto him slowly, cock sliding into you, causing you to lean against him with a quiet moan.

It was always the most intense part of sex. Besides coming, this was what you loved the most, feeling him enter you and connect with you on a level that was only imaginable to others. He was _inside_ of you; hot, thick and hard, and you felt all your muscles pulsing already. It made you gasp before giggling, your stomach doing multiple flips at once as if a whole army of butterflies were in there.

“Are you laughing?” Stuart asked, you felt his hand tighten on your hip as you laughed softly.

“Sorry, I can't help it. It feels so good. Does it feel good for you too, Daddy?” You clenched around him teasingly, and he dug his nails into your skin.

“Fuck yes, it does, darling,” he moaned,

“You're all the way inside of me! Look!” You grinned, looking down between the two of you, “I thought your cock was too big for little me.”

“You're doing so well, baby,” Stuart could not stop praising you, and you relished in it, experimentally moving around on his lap and moaning as you felt his cock rub inside of you from different angles.

Stuart thrusted up into you, finally, and it left you absolutely breathless and shuddering at the very first movement. He groaned, letting the both of you get used to the feeling of him inside you before setting a steady but still intense pace. You could never, and never would, understand that even though the two of you had been together like this several times, it still felt brand new, each and every time. You clung to him by wrapping your legs around his body, thinking about it again and realising that each time, you simply wanted more of him.

Reaching down, you searched for Mr. Teddy on the bed, finally getting a hold of him and pulling him close to you. The fur on him had dried up and it poked into your skin as you held it between the two of you, and between each moan you let out a soft laugh.

Stuart looked up at you and raised a brow, not stopping his movements beneath you but you stopping yours, "What's so funny?"

"He is going to need a bath after this," you giggled, moaning occasionally as the head of Stuart's cock hit something just right, and you squeezed the toy. You started moving experimentally on Stuart's cock again as your giggles faded, up and down, experimenting with the different angles of the position.

"Fuck, darling, Daddy can't even think about that right now, not with you bouncing on my cock like that," he mumbled in reply, grabbing your hips as if things weren't going fast enough for his liking. He helped you lift up and then slam down again, causing both of you to cry out. He thrusted up again and it was clear that he wanted you fast and hard, absolutely relentlessly.

“You want me harder, Daddy?” You asked him, moaning softly into his ear as his hips pushed up into your again, “This isn’t doing it for you, is it?”

“How is it that my baby can always read my mind?” Stuart slowed down his hips before coming to a halt. He ran his hands up your skin, booping your nose with his index finger making you giggle, causing you to tighten around him involuntarily and making him gasp, “You're so filthy and adorable, I love it.” He pulled out of you and slowly switched position so you ended up on your back with your legs on his shoulders.

“Daddy, please put it back in, I want to feel it again,” you begged with wide eyes, hands on his shoulders and nails in his skin, “I want to feel it in my tummy.”

Stuart groaned, slowly guiding himself back into you until you were arching your back, and then started the relentless rhythm again. He held himself up on his elbows while your legs bent over his shoulders as he came closer. You couldn't contain your moans as the head of his cock rammed into you, hitting a certain spot. You tried so hard not to break your role, “Fuck! There! _There_ , Daddy! More!”

“I love you, baby,” Stuart panted and you felt a drop of sweat drip down from his brow and onto you, shocking yourself by opening your mouth in response. The fact that one could be so obsessed with a person was scary, you wanted every tiny little taste of him on your tongue and there was no way you were going to feel ashamed about it. You worshipped each other, no doubt. You were even sweating yourself, feeling drops form on your forehead and making your hair damp. It made Stuart reach out for it, running his fingers through it and gripping it tightly as he slowed down his hips but increased the intensity of each slam of his hips.

“Touch yourself,” he whispered, leaning down and kissing along your neck, knowing he was able to feel your pulse on his lips, making your legs ache from being bent back so far. The thought of coming again already was almost unbearable, you still felt your clit being sensitive from what you had done not very much earlier.

“But Daddy, it’s so sore!” You complained, face in his shoulder as he continued placing kisses along your neck and collarbone. You wondered for a moment if you even needed to touch yourself, he was definitely hitting it right now, the sweet spot.

“I want to see you come again, no buts,” he ordered and you thought it best not to complain, once he had denied you for days and there was no way you were doing that again. You reached down between the two of you and found your clit, gasping at how sensitive it still was. Stuart started sucking on your neck as he heard the sound, and your free hand cupped the nape of his neck.

“Daddy!”

“Yes, just like that, rub that little clit for me.”

“Oh- _God Daddy_.”

Stuart was speeding up his hips and you knew exactly what that meant, and so you pressed harder on your clit and rubbed faster, wanting to come around him and get him off like that. Soon, you were scraping the hand on his neck down his back and gasping, “Daddy! It's coming!”

“Let it happen, darling,” Stuart soothed you, “Feels good, doesn't it?”

“It feels- _ah_ , it feels like fireworks!” You gasped out and arched your back, panting heavily, “It's so good!” It felt so intense that you thought you were going to cry or scream, and it was strange because usually, you had no problem handling several orgasms. Why was today different?

“Come on, baby girl, let go, I got you,” Stuart let go of your hair to run his hand through it again, “I can't hold back for much longer, you're gonna make Daddy come too when you're looking like that.”

You let out a choked up noise, sounding much like a sob as you felt your insides starting to tighten before letting go, going off into sweet shocks of pleasure that did indeed feel like fireworks. You threw your head back and it made Stuart accidentally pull your hair, making you whimper as well. The way you were clenching around Stuart was too much, you could see it on his face as you finally were able to focus on it again, “Are you coming, Daddy? Will you come in me? Please, come in me, Daddy.”

Stuart moved a few times more, and you helped him by meeting his hard thrusts with your own, until he buried himself in you and came with a groan which left you in no doubt about how good it felt.

Immediately, you let your legs fall to the sides as he collapsed on top of you afterwards, sighing contently and smiling to yourself, "Thank you, Daddy."

"No need to thank me, baby," Stuart mumbled, placing a soft kiss on the hickey he had made earlier. You shivered at the sensitivity.

"You're crushing me," you finally pulled yourself together to say, giggling quietly. Stuart smiled and rolled off of you, pulling you into the crook of his arm.

"You're in need of a shower," he said, and you simply nodded because he was right. You felt filthy and in desperate need of a wash but right now, the only thing you could think of was how this might have been the orgasm of your life.

You laid there for a long time, none of you saying a word. You tried to think of something to say and concluded that Stuart was doing the same, opening your mouth but nothing coming out. All you wanted to do was sleep, feeling completely exhausted from what should be considered vanilla compared to what you have done before.

After another long moment, Stuart got up and left you sprawled on the bed. You heard him wash his hand and lighting a smoke afterwards, closing your eyes to listen to him walking around.

You felt sore as hell, lying down on the bed and not even being able to move a muscle. Your clitoris was burning for being overstimulated, you could only cross your legs and lie with your arms above your head. Stuart tutted as he returned to the bed, “Worn out? Good. You did amazing, sweetheart, look at you.” He reached down again and forced your legs apart to play with you again. Everything was sensitive, swollen and red, you could almost feel your heartbeat down there and whimpered as his index finger swiped over your clit.

“No more, Daddy,” you begged and it seemed to work. He let his hand fall to his side and then simply smiled.

“Relax, I’m not gonna touch my kitten anymore today, turn onto your side, we need to get the pressure of your little bum and princess parts,” he said and pulled at the cover that were lying on the floor. You did as you were told, the last thing you wanted right now was to be disobedient. Soon, Stuart was tucking you in and placing a sweet kiss in your sweaty hair, “Have a nap, I'll give you a bath later but right now, Mr. Teddy is going in the wash.”

You nodded and then fell asleep faster than ever, hugging the covers and sighing contently.

 


End file.
